Code Lyoko: Fight or Flight
by WriterChic6
Summary: Right at the beginnig of season 4. The Lyoko Warriors face new challenges with high school, trying to have normal lives, relationships, and the ever going battle with XANA, but they soon learn there's more to "just good friends."


**Hey, guys this my second story. I hope you like it! :D And don't worry I'll try to update as much as I can! Please read and review! **

**IMPORTANT: ****CL: Fight or Flight will be undergoing some major rewriting. I'm considering writing it from Aelita P.O.V. and then in third person fron ODD's P.O.V. (Hope that makes since) Please give me any suggestion was were you think the plot should go and what should happen next!**

**Disclamier: I don't own Code Lyoko or any of its characters. I do own my own original characters. I don't own Call It What You Want by Foster the People. It's an amazing song by the way.**

* * *

><p>Code Lyoko: Fight or Flight<p>

1. The Old and The New

"Odd!"

_Call it what you want..._

"Odd!"

_I said just call it what you want…_

Odd Della Robbia just turned the music up louder as he danced crazily around his room in his pajamas.

"ODD!" Ulrich yanked the purple headphones off his head. Odd, as he usually did when Ulrich spoiled his "fun", began to pout.

"Hey! I'm kind of rocking out here."

"Just get dressed Odd, Jeremie wants us at the factory ASAP."

"On a Saturday?"

"Yeah, something about testing new programs and stuff."

"This is what I get for actually getting up before 11:30?"

Ulrich groaned. "Odd."

"Fine, fine, I'll be down in a minute, just wait for me in the courtyard."

...

A pink haired girl looked at herself in the full length mirror that hung on the back of her closet door. Aelita sighed happily as she pulled a fitted pink t-shirt over her head. She was definitely satisfied with her appearance. Along with her pink top, she wore a pair of dark jeans and bright pink converse. Over the summer, she and Yumi had spent a lot of their time doing all the things the city had to offer, this also included shopping and resulted in her completely new wardrobe.

Aelita grabbed a skinny black head band covered in sequins that completed the look. Then, her phone began to vibrate in her pocket. "Hello?"

"Mornin' Princess, Einstein wants us at the factory ASAP." Aelita gasped. She had completely forgotten that Odd had flown in last night.

"'Kay I'll be there in minute."

"Meet us in the courtyard."

She felt a smile tugging on her lips as she checked how she looked in the mirror again. She had a sudden urge to see Odd. _Hmm, funny, _she thought, but she shrugged the feeling off and left the room.

...

Jeremie tapped his foot as he looked at his watch. "Where do you think she is?"

"Beats me, Einstein. If anything she's trying to look pretty for you." Odd gave him a mischievous grin and laughed as he blushed. Odd stuck his hands in his pockets and leaned against the bench they usually sat at. Even though he had a pretty fun time summer with his family, he was excited about coming back to Kadic. For some reason he had a good feeling that this year was going to be different.

Suddenly, the three boys noticed a familiar pink figure barring towards them. "Odd! Jeremie! Ulrich!" Aelita came to a screeching halt, unfortunately she didn't completely stop until she ran into Odd.

Looking up from where they had toppled to the ground, Odd smiled brightly. "Well, hello to you, too Princess. Quite an entrance there." Aelita blushed realizing she was lying on top of him. Jeremie cleared his throat.

"Sorry about that, Odd." She said grabbing his hands and helping him to his feet. Aelita quickly looked him over; he had changed a lot over the summer. Odd had definitely gotten taller; he was now a few good inches taller than her now. Although he had grown over the summer, some things about Odd hadn't changed. His blonde hair was still in its usual spike, his eyes gleamed with mischief. Odd Della Robbia was still the funny, purple clad teenager she lo-. There it was again, that weird feeling that she'd felt earlier. That same strange, yet wondrous flutter in her stomach. Jeremie cleared his throat again this time a bit more forcefully.

"Jeremie, how was your summer?" Aelita asked as she turned her attention towards him.

"I've been working a lot on rebuilding Lyoko, but I'm glad that now we can work on it together." She raised an eyebrow, "There's really only a few more kinks to work out and we've have Lyoko back up and running in no time." Jeremie smiled brightly at her. He didn't tell her that he been secretly working on new stuff for the gang, as well as special things just for her.

"Where's Yumi?"

Ulrich looked up from his cell phone. "She's being held captive at home, but she'll meet us at the factory."

"Then what are we waiting for," Odd said shoving his friends forward "Let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know it's short, but I really wanted to get it posted. Chapter two will be longer and is on its way. Thanks for reading! XD <strong>

**Please give me any suggestion was were you think the plot should go and what should happen next!**

**Please tell me what you think. All comments are welcome and appreiated!**


End file.
